No logro entender a mi esposo
by Mr.Fluff-Esponjoso
Summary: Mi 4 historia, espero que les guste y logre obtener una sonrisa de ustedes.


Mi cuarta historia y mi primer intento de comedia, espero sacar alguna sonrisa de ustedes.

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen por eso los tomo prestados.

Y por ultimo este fic participa en el reto especial de San Valentin del foro: **Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?**

De antemano una disculpa por alguna falta de ortografía.

* * *

 **No logro entender a mi esposo.**

En un lugar donde se podía escuchar campanas replicar, una pareja se encontraba frente al altar de una iglesia.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué me caso con él? ¿Acaso es porque sabemos los fallos de cada uno? – Pensaba una mujer morena viendo al sacerdote frente a ella.

-Yo definitivamente no creo que pueda brindarte felicidad – Dijo el hombre que pronto se convertiría en su esposo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo logre uno de mis sueños como mujer al ponerme este vestido de novia, yo soy feliz – Sonrió la mujer de ascendencia mexicana, la cual tenía como nombre Ruth – Tal vez, podamos llegar a amar los fallos del otro – Pensaba para sus adentros mientras volteaba a ver a su ahora esposo para darse el beso – Yo intentaré mantenerme feliz pero tú también deberías de esforzarte – Pidió mientras le quitaba su esposo el velo.

-¿Qué es casarse exactamente? – Pregunto su esposo de origen japonés de nombre Kiku antes de inclinarse y besarla.

Tiempo después se podía observar a la pareja de recién casados sentados en un balcón de la habitación del hotel en Hawái, ambos disfrutaban del atardecer mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

-Yo odio quemarme con el sol por eso no puedo disfrutar del mar – Dijo Kiku de forma relajada.

-Y yo no sé nadar, por eso ni me acerco a la playa – Ruth miro a su esposo suspirando.

-Yo quería verte con traje de baño – El japonés se mostraba decepcionado.

-Puedo mostrártelo si quieres… En la habitación – La mexicana se sonrojo al pensar en modelar su bikini.

-¿Uh? – Kiku miro a su esposa interesado.

Unos minutos después estaban en su cuarto y frente al japonés se encontraba su esposa modelando un bikini blanco muy revelador.

-¿Qué tal? – Pregunto Ruth avergonzada a su marido.

Está de más decir que después de eso tuvieron mucho sexo por el resto de su luna de miel.

De regreso al avión, Ruth observaba a su esposo dormir en su hombre, sonrió al verlo tan calmado y relajado.

-Después de todo no fue una mala luna de miel – La morena se recostó en su hombre para dormir el resto del viaje en avión.

Unos días después de regresar de Hawái, la pareja estaba viviendo felizmente de nuevo en Tokio, Japón.

Mientras su esposo se divertía mirando series de anime en la televisión, Ruth no pudo evitar suspirar, después de todo se había casado con el denominado otaku.

-¿Realmente eso es divertido? – Pregunto la mexicana confundida por el entretenimiento que causaba en su esposo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nora-tan es mi esposa! – Grito mirándole enojado.

-¡Yo soy tu esposa! – Le reclamo Ruth molesta por ser olvidada por una chica de anime.

Pero eso era algo común entre esos dos, por lo tanto no tardaron mucho en volver a su de paz y armonía entre ellos.

La convivencia entre estos dos mejoraba pero claro había momentos en que el esposo Kiku podía echarlo a perder como el día en que olvido guardar sus cosas.

-Cariño, no dejes por ahí tus revistas – Exclamo Ruth avergonzada por las revistas eróticas que se encontraban sobre su mesa.

-¡Ah! Olvide guárdalas después de usarlas, perdón – Se disculpó Kiku con calma.

-¿Cómo que usarlas? – Ruth se enojó más - ¡Como sea solo guárdalas! – Le pido alterada la morena tomando una entre sus manos y observo algo que la dejo blanca - ¡¿Y porque todas tienen muchos pechos?! ¿Acaso los hombres solo piensan en pechos? – Pregunto enojada mirando a su esposo.

-¡Así es yo…! ¡No, los hombres amamos los pechos! – Kiku realmente defendía su ideología con poder, seguridad y orgullo.

-¿Cuál es el problema con los hombres? – Ruth realmente no podía comprender la fascinación de su marido y los hombres por unos simples pechos.

Realmente eran unos recién casados poco común, sobre todo cuando se trataba de los respectivos empleos de cada uno, ella está en una empresa mientras que él…

-Mi esposo siempre está escribiendo en el ordenador, al parecer administra un blog online – Ruth miraba como su esposo escribía a gran velocidad - ¿Nunca conseguirás un empleo de verdad? – Pregunto esperanzada de que existiera una oportunidad.

-¡Nunca! No moriré en encerrado en un cubículo – Kiku estaba actuando como un samurái enardecido.

-Así no tienes esperanzas de relacionarte – Se lamentó la mexicana con pena.

-Mi soledad será eterna – El japonés también lloro su mala suerte.

Una pareja algo idiota pero que aun así encontraban sus momentos de felicidad juntos y también los tristes como depresivos.

Ruth siempre veía a su esposo emocionarse por ciertos personajes y momentos en sus series.

-Realmente no entiendo eso llamado "Moe" – La morena observaba al obsesivo de su marido perderse en las imágenes de internet donde salía su personaje favorito – La expresión es algo así – Ruth sonrió tiernamente causando un efecto "Moe".

-¡Detecto algo Moe! – Kiku volteo a ver detrás de si encontrando a su esposa con una cara aburrida quitando la expresión tierna.

-Realmente no lo entiendo – La mexicana suspiro cansada de la situación.

Finalmente llego su primer fin de semana libre donde ella podía estar con su esposo, por consecuente ella quería pasarlo en grande con Kiku.

-Vamos a pasar el día libre juntos, salgamos – Le pidió Ruth a su esposo.

-No quiero, anoche estuve en un festival por internet, tengo sueño – Se tapó más con la cobija que trajo al sofá.

-Vamos, hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos – Ruth le miro rogando un poco.

-Si tanto insistes, ponme… ¡MOE! – Grito regresándole a ver con fuego en sus ojos.

La morena sonrió, se dio la vuelta y regreso a verlo para poner cerca de su rostro sus manos apretadas delicadamente para finalmente maullar, eso basto para que después de 5 minutos los dos estuvieran en el auto viajando al centro de la ciudad.

-… - Ruth disfrutaba de la brisa fresca de afuera y observaba el camino, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su marido sonriendo con tranquilidad.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a su destino, se estacionaran y pronto estuvieron dentro de una gran plaza.

-Veamos una película – Propuso la morena a su esposo.

-Okey – Aprobó el japonés con gusto.

Llegaron rápidamente frente a la cartelera, donde estaban en exposición distintas películas y entre ellas se encontraba una de anime.

-Tú vas a querer ver esta ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Ruth mirando la de anime.

-Sí, así puedo escribir un nuevo blog – Kiku aprovechando su cita con su esposa.

Pronto pasaron a la función, la cual tardo dos horas. La pareja finalmente salió a paso tranquilo.

-Fue una buena película ¿Verdad? – Exclamo la mexicana estirándose cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio.

-La mecánica de movimientos era limitada, era muy llamativa en algunos escenarios para llamar la atención de los niños, pero para un adulto sería algo vacío y sin sentido, la historia se pierde a mitad del camino, si estuviera en una escala de calificación de premiación se le concedería una calificación de normal y seria olvidada fácilmente – Kiku estaba analizando a gran velocidad todo lo que vio.

-Perdón por no tomarme tan enserio la película – Ruth se asombró un poco por la forma de calificar su marido.

Después del cine fueron a cenar cerca de un distrito de tiendas, restaurantes y hoteles, donde platicaron de cualquier cosa y disfrutaban de su momento de pareja.

-Bueno ¿Regresamos a casa? – Pregunto ella más calmada y feliz de tener esa cita.

-No, aun no, primero tenemos que ir ahí – Kiku señalo frente a ellos un edificio.

-¿Dónde? – Volteo a ver el lugar en cuestión dándose cuenta que era un hotel del amor, donde van las parejas a tener sexo – Ah… - Ruth se sonrojo y tomo la mano de su esposo para finalmente asentir en aprobación.

-Je – El japonés sonrió algo pervertido pero emocionado de terminar la cita de una forma épica y pervertida.

No es necesario mencionar que estos dos tuvieron mucho sexo de por medio, era una pareja singular que apenas si estaban disfrutando su vida de casados, en esta primera semana volvieron a salir como si fueran novios de preparatoria. Realmente una pareja de recién casado muy amorosa.


End file.
